


His Scent

by iwant2baweasley (becboobear)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Charlie's Birthday Month Fest 2015, Community: charlieficathon, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-05-11 02:26:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5610439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/becboobear/pseuds/iwant2baweasley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charlie Weasley's scent turned her on unlike any other smell she'd ever had the pleasure (or displeasure) of smelling.</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Scent

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the fest posted on comment fest celebrating Charlie Weasley's birthday month @ [charlieficathon](http://charlieficathon.livejournal.com/) on livejournal.com.
> 
> The prompt was posted by rzzmg and was: "Charlie/Pansy - Unexpected instant attraction or unrequited love."

His tantalizing scent enveloped her as she stood by the bar. Unlike the overpriced bottled fragrances that most of her friends wore, he didn't wear anything that could be purchased. (She had tried unsuccessfully to match his scent after her first encounter with him.)

Charlie Weasley's scent turned her on unlike any other smell she'd ever had the pleasure (or displeasure) of smelling. It wasn't just one distinct note, either, it was a combination of things that made him who he was: pine and other outdoorsy scents (he worked outside all day), fire (he worked with dragons), fresh soap (he was a well-groomed, albeit hairy, wizard), and the occasional hint of peppermint (he always had a peppermint candy or two in his pocket).

It had been his scent that had attracted her first, but the rest of him was sexy as hell too. Her initial excitement of being near a sexy wizard had been short lived, because, as she had gone to school with five of his siblings, she could pick out a Weasley in a crowded room (and not just because of their hair; people gravitated towards them and they were always cracking jokes).

Charlie had the same build as the twins, but where they tended to avoid working out, he appeared to thrive on it, judging by the size of his tattoo-covered biceps and the way his pecks were stuffed into his shirt. He wasn't as tall as Ron either, but he still had several inches on her.

But nothing could change the fact that she was Pansy Parkinson (yes… the _idiot girl_ that had tried to turn Harry over to the Dark Lord by saying 'somebody grab him') and he was a Weasley. Life wasn't fair. (Besides, she hadn't actually tried to turn Harry over, only suggest that someone ought to. She'd been scared like the rest of them. She just hadn't run screaming out of the Great Hall like certain Ravenclaws.)

Nevertheless, just because she couldn't have Charlie in real life didn't mean that she could dream about being taken to bed by him (not that a bed was common location for their sexual exploits in her dreams).

In every dream, however, she would always cling to his biceps as he slammed his large cock into her (of course, she didn't know how large his cock actually was, but a wizard with his body type and confidence couldn't have a small one, it was impossible) and his always present facial hair (the scruffier the better) would leave her porcelain skin red, but his mouth and tongue would ease away the pain.

After each of their encounters (which didn't happen very often due to him living abroad), she would rush home, strip off her clothes and touch herself while lying in bed, pretending that it was his hands touching her. On those nights, she needed a cock inside of her to come, so she'd grab the dildo she'd christened 'CW' and finish herself off.


End file.
